


Jealousy

by NegligentTaco



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6348631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegligentTaco/pseuds/NegligentTaco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Pashwari mini-fic based off of the Tumblr prompt "Wait a minute. Are you jealous?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

Ishwari had just put Ajay down for his nap when she decided to go see what Pagan was up to. Ajay would be asleep for a few hours and she was bored; she went into Pagan’s office but he wasn’t there, so she decided to check his room. The door was cracked but she felt obligated to knock anyway. 

“Come in.” Pagan was in the middle of getting dressed. Ishwari thought it was a little strange of him to be changing in the middle of the day. 

“Going somewhere,” Ishwari asked. 

“Actually, yes,” Pagan said, “I have a date.”

“A date? Really? With whom?”

“A young woman from Hong Kong. She’s one of Yuma’s friends,” Pagan said as he adjusted his tie. He then took it back off and threw it onto the bed, sighing heavily. “So, how does this look? I felt the tie was… too much.”

“Great,” Ishwari said quickly, soon moving on to the previous subject. “But you’re trusting Yuma to set you up? Yuma?! Of all people?!”

Pagan laughed, “Easy, Ishwari, calm down. It is just a date. I am a man, I have needs, you know.”

That remark made Ishwari scoff. 

“Are you jealous,” Pagan asked with a raised brow and a cocky smirk on his face.

Ishwari furrowed her brow and shifted her eyes side to side. “Jealous? Me? Why would I be jealous?!”

“Hey, you turned me down, remember? That whole ‘I’m still married to Mohan’ conversation ring a bell?” 

Ishwari sighed heavily. “Well excuse me for trying to remain faithful to my wedding vows!”

“What’s the point in staying faithful to a man who is obviously dangerous enough for you to come and seek refuge from him!” Pagan’s voice and demeanor began to calm down. 

He sighed, “He doesn’t love you Ishwari. I do.” Pagan reached out for Ishwari and caressed the side of her face. “But if you don’t love me, I must move on, or at least try. And that is what I am doing, I am trying-“

“I do,” Ishwari said, interrupting Pagan. 

“’You do’ what?”

“I love you.”

“Oh…” The look on Pagan’s face developed from confusion to sheer excitement, despite his best efforts to contain it. “Well, I suppose you wouldn’t mind me doing this.” Pagan then embraced Ishwari and began kissing her passionately. Ishwari managed to kick the door shut with her foot while still kissing Pagan. 

After a few moments of kissing, Pagan broke away. “I have a date to cancel,” he chuckled. “She’s coming all the way from Hong Kong to meet me. She will be so pissed! And so will Yuma!”

Ishwari, in an almost sinister way, laughed. “Yuma will be pissed? Good.”


End file.
